Regalos de Navidad
by 39medalla
Summary: Esto es un mini one-shot de mis parejas favoritas de MLP, en la epoca de navideña. Twilight X Fluttershy Applejack X Raimbow Rarity X Pinkie


_**Regalos de navidad.**_

En el palacio de la princesa Celestia se estaban llevando a cabo los preparativos para la cena de navidad. Twilight corría de un lado para otro verificando que todo salga perfecto. Ella se preguntaba que era lo que le sucedía a su Fluttershy, desde la noche anterior que la veía pensativa y con ganas de decirle algo que no llegaba a adivinar que era...

Twilight: Fluttershy, ¿te sucede algo amor?

Fluttershy: ¿Mmm? disculpa cielo no te oí.

Twilight: Desde ayer te veo muy pensativa, ¿de verdad no tienes nada que contarme?

Fluttershy: ehh mejor vayamos a colocar la estrella en el árbol antes de que lleguen nuestras amigas.

Eso desconcerto a Twilight, nunca la había evadido de tal forma así que decidió averiguarlo si o si.

Twilight: !Fluttershy Sparkle ven aquí!

Fluttershy sabia que ya no tenia escapatoria

Twilight: !Dime que sucede ahora mismo y no quiero ninguna excusa como respuesta!

Fluttershy cerró los ojos, se sonrojó y muy rápido dijo.

Fluttershy: Twilightvamosatenerunbebé.

Al terminar de decir esa confusa oración sintió que la rodeaban unos brazos.

Twilight: Repitelo.

Fluttershy: Estoy embarazada.

Twilight: Es el mejor regalo de navidad que me podrías haber dado.

Rarity: Pinky pie puedes dejar de comerte las decoraciones para el pastel por favor(Decía una Rarity molesta en la cocina). Ya tuve que salir 5 veces a comprar, para ya.

Pinkie Pie: Disculpa Rarity es que los veo y no lo puedo evitar, se me antoja mucho.

Rarity: ¿Con que se te antoja no? ¿Y no se te antoja otra cosa también?

Le dijo pervertidamente.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Mira Rarity vete a cambiar de ropa que ya estamos retrasadas!, yo terminaré de decorar el pastel.

Dijo con autoridad.

Rarity: Está bien Pinky pie.

Pronunció derrotada.

Cuando vio que no había más rastros de Rarity, saco otro pastel que tenia hecho y lo puso en el centro de la mesa, termino de darle los últimos toques y espero a su amada para darle su regalo de navidad.

Rarity: ¿Pinky pie has visto mi vestido azul?

Pregunto Rarity al volver a la cocina donde estaba su marefriend.

Rarity: Ven amor, ¿te gusta como quedó el pastel?

Dijo esperanzada.

Rarity se acercó a la mesa y vio que en el pastel estaban 2 palabras escritas con crema, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y leyó:"Estoy embarazada"

Rápidamente se acerco a su pelirosa y la abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Applejack: Rainbow Dash, tenemos que vestirnos.

Rainbow Dash: Mmm no, todavia falta, ya tenemos todo listo, déjame que termine de jugar un par de misiones más.

Applejack: Ay Rainbow Dash tu no vas a cambiar más.

Reía una ojiverde al decir eso.

Rainbow Dash: Claro que no amor y así me aguantas.

Applejack: Hey Rainbow Dash, si tuvieras que ponerle nombre a un videojuego ¿cual le pondrías?

Rainbow Depende, tendría que saber de que se trata, la temática y eso, no puedo ponerle un nombre que no tenga que ver con el juego en si.

Applejack: Entiendo.

Rainbow Dash siguió jugando tranquilamente mientras Applejack fingía leer, pensaba y pensaba como decirle eso que hace un par de días había confirmado, justamente había elegido esta fecha porque sabia que seria un buen "regalo de navidad" de repente la voz de su amor la regreso a la realidad.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué tanto piensas Applejack?

Applejack: Si tuvieras que ponerle el nombre a nuestro bebé. ¿Cual le pondrías?

Rainbow Dash: Es complicado también porque no sé si será potro o potra, pero igual hay tiempo para eso, no me preocupa.

Applejack: Mmm si tienes 8 meses y algunos días así que tendrías que ir pensando cuales te gustan.

*ruidito de game over*

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué estás diciendo Applejack?

Applejack: Que vamos a tener una potrilla o un potrillo Rainbow Dash.

Respondió al borde de las lagrimas.

Rainbow Dash: Un bebé nuestro, no puedo creerlo (tocó el vientre de Applejack) no sabes lo feliz que me haces, siempre me imagine esto y ahora se hará realidad, te amo muchísimo mi rubia, gracias por este hermoso regalo

-Ya en el palacio-

Todas estaban disfrutando con el postre hecho por Pinkie Pie, Rarity se paró de su asiento con la copa en mano y dijo:

-Tengo un anuncio muy especial que hacer-

Dijeron Twilight, Rainbow Dash y Rarity al mismo tiempo.

Twilight: Bueno pero yo primera.

Rainbow Dash: No, yo primera.

Rarity: Yo quiero decirlo antes.

Applejack: Bueno, ya paren, diganlo todas a la vez.

Interrumpió Applejack harta de esa tonta "pelea"

Y todas a la vez dijeron:

-Fluttershy está embarazada-

-Pinky pie está embarazada-

-Applejack está embarazada-

Las caras al terminar esa declaración eran muy graciosas, todas estaban desconcertadas y emocionadas así que decidieron cerrar con un brindis ese momento, nadie se esperaba que todas dijeran lo mismo.

Ese día las estrellas de los arboles de cada familia brillaron más que nunca porque la chispa del amor era la que adornaba.


End file.
